one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoruichi vs. D. Va
B6AFB14F-CEB2-4BCB-9FC4-EB6646B7E1E2.jpeg|SentryNeo 658D3F97-DF2B-430E-8D6B-BF8B46933F69.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Yoruichi Shihoin of Bleach (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) fights D. Va of Overwatch (nominated by DukeNukem4ever). Who will win round one of the Collection of Worlds? Introduction ???: Well that is a twist. It seems we have a champion in our presence. The mysterious man observes as the android left the ninja's corpse in the dense forest in a heavy fog. Looking at a tracker of how many remained, he noticed that there was a pink mech near an area of a frozen lake. ???: What a foolish thing to do. Yoruichi was in the cold hurled up near the forest edge as she noticed a frozen lake. Yoruichi: What is with this places climate out of whack. First, a forest and now this. The Shinigami then noticed the pink mech that happened to be nearby. Yoruichi then let her imagination run wild as she felt that it was responsible for the change or worse, an advanced weapon to destroy her world. Regardless she grabbed her sword and was gone in a blink. D. Va was trying to cross the frozen lake but was interrupted by the shinigami as she tried to slash at the mech. In response, D. Va then opened fire upon Yoruichi. D. Va: Game Time! YOU BETTER NOT BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Overwatch - Situation Critical) 60 Yoruichi was met with several bullets as the ground around her left a hole into the lake below. Yoruichi then teleported at D. Va as she shot a blast of lightning at the mech. This stunned the video gamer as she was then blitzed by shinigami with several slashes. 55 With another lightning blast, Yoruichi then pushed D. Va backward. The wires in the mech were starting to fry. However, this did not deter D. Va from the fight as she launches several rockets at Yoruichi. The shinigami then smirked as several of her appeared and disappeared within seconds as the barrage continued. 50 D. Va: There you are! In a maneuver, D. Va then used her booster as she rams into Yoruichi as she slams on to the ground hard. Without another thought, the video gamer then releases another barrage of rockets at the shinigami. They hit there target sending the lightning user into the freezing water, or so she thought. D. Va: A nice victory! Yoruichi: I don't think so! 42 D. Va: What! In a matter of seconds, Yoruichi then pounded on the mech destroying right through it. Before, D. Va avoided being pummeled to a pulp by ejecting out of it and sending it forward. D. Va: Nerf this! The mech runs as it blows up. However, the Shinigami then reappeared and boosted forward as D. Va grabbed her light gun. The video gamer then opened fire on her. 34 The two then exchanged shoots at one another as plasma blasts and lightning hit each other. The result caused a giant smokescreen as the two could not see each other. D. Va then called for a new mech. However, Yoruichi took advantage of the situation and blitzed the Korean. 30 With several punches, Yoruichi then sent D. Va into the air. With a call of lightning, she was blasted and slammed onto the ice. D. Va was having a hard time getting up from the blast as the shinigami got closer to her. Yoruichi: Time to finish this off! 26 Just as Yoruichi was about to shoot another punch towards D. Va, the mech ran over the shinigami and sent her flying into the icy ground. D. Va: What is it Tracer would say, cheers love, the cavalry is here. D. Va got back into her mech and boosted towards Yoruichi as she changed into a lighting cat! Yoruichi: Time to end these games. 18 Yoruichi then leaps at the video gamer but was repealed by the plasma blast. D. Va then took the offensive as she boosted towards the shinigami and was shot at point blank rank. This created a hole in the frozen lake. Yoruichi then quickly swam to the other whole and realized something with the ice and the video gamer's recent attack. Yoruichi: Wonderful! 12 The Shinigami then charged at the mech at full speed. Much to D. Va's surprise in a blink of an eye there were many copies of Yoruichi. Regardless of how many there were, she shot many of them out of existence. As soon as they got out of the guns to the range there were only two versions of her left. The two separated as it confused her. D. Va: There you are! 5 She guessed wrong as she fired towards the one that was sliding underneath the mech. This created a hole in the ice as it falls in. As D. Va tried to escape Yoruichi then electrocute the mech and D.Va inside as she dies from drowning and electricity. K.O. With a blink of an eye, Yoruichi was on the snow away from the ground. From a safe distance, she watched as her work was a success. Despite this win, she was questioning what she was doing here. She walked away from the hole in the lake and towards the forest once again. Results ???: What a torturous way of killing one. I think that spirit will not like you when she sees you in purgatory. Regardless lightning will not always help you. Speed will not save you as power will destroy you as well. Don't get too cocky, Shinigami. This melee's winner is Yoruichi by Death!!! (Cues Yoruichi's Theme) Winning Combatant: Yoruichi: 37 D. Va: 18 Winning Method: K.O.: 8 Death: 29 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Yoruichi's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees